


Nightwatch

by hibiren



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late again and Riley decides to take a walk around, and maybe even go bother MacTavish. When he catches him in the middle of some important business, however, he changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightwatch

**Author's Note:**

> this is the prologue/context behind "That's How You Interrogate Someone" because I really wanted to write that shame hehe

For the fourth night in a row, Ghost found himself wandering around, unable to sleep. Usually his plan was to walk—or run, sometimes, if he was feeling too awake—but something made him want to adventure tonight. So he broke from his path, a circle worn into the dirt around the barracks, to venture in the general direction of the Captain’s quarters. Ghost entertained the thought, maybe it would be fun to go bother MacTavish at this late hour. It was likely he was still awake. During the week, Soap was known to not sleep due to having too much to plan, or just stress in general.

Riley walked into the small sectioned-off building and paced easily through the all-too-familiar hall. Yes, he knew MacTavish’s room was around here. Third door at the end of the hall on the left side, he’d remembered. The other rooms were mostly being used for storage, too, he recalled. Some old cleaning supplies, spare uniforms, miscellaneous toolkits piled together because most of their individual sets were now incomplete from years of misuse, along with various other trinkets that had no place other than the closets. And some of Roach’s old comic books ended up in there too after being confiscated by MacTavish since everyone was tired of seeing Roach’s head behind various issues of whatever American thing it was he fancied. Because he needed to pay attention, MacTavish had said, and he clearly couldn’t do that if he had his nose in a book. If he was going to read he should at least be reading something useful.

Soon Ghost had reached the room with MacTavish’s name on it and he paused, hand raised in preparation to knock on the cracked-open door. He at least wanted to give his captain fair warning, to be polite. Right as he was about to bring his hand down, he paused when a strange noise caught his attention. It sounded almost like creaking, like the noise of footsteps on an old wooden floor. Glancing down, he remembered the floors in this building were basic concrete.

The noise sounded again, a little louder this time. It really took Riley a moment to pinpoint the source of the sound, and the reasoning behind it.

“Mhn… Ghost…”

He thought he'd been noticed, but the tone of his captain's voice felt too different, too quiet to be an invitation inside. And suddenly all that creaking—or rather, moaning—made sense.

His captain’s voice, he realized, was practically seething with desire. It must be how he lets out his frustrations at night, Riley thought to himself with a smug chuckle. Sure, when you’re stuck in one place for unending amounts of time you’re bound to do something questionable once in a while to make things interesting.

“G-Ghost… ah…”

The second time Riley heard it, a shiver of pleasure flashed down his spine like lightning. Heat radiated from the flash and pooled in his stomach. Just hearing such a private thing was already getting him worked up… yet of course there was an immense amount of danger to the situation. What if someone walked down the hall, to go digging in the storage closets? What if, god forbid, Soap caught him listening in? There would be serious consequences, Ghost knew, but right now everything else was at the back of his mind. Riley swore he could almost hear the way his captain’s hand worked against himself, each beautiful noise tumbling effortlessly from his lips…

Did he dare look in? As far as Ghost could see through the cracked door, Soap was likely at his desk. Thankfully the way the door was positioned left enough room for him to open the door just a little wider and not be noticed. He just hoped the hinges would be quiet enough to let him get by without risk of punishment.

So, after taking a long, deep breath Ghost slowly pushed at the door and was relieved to discover the hinges were absolutely silent. It was a good thing Soap kept his room in good shape, otherwise he would have been in over his head. But he knew what he was doing. Didn’t he?

The third time the low growl of Ghost’s name fell from his captain’s mouth, now that he could see everything he had to bite down hard on his lip to hold back his own groans. The twisting need for self-indulgence in his groin was now incredibly distracting and begging for its own attention.

Soap was leaning over his desk, one arm braced flat against the countertop, head bent, his other hand around himself and it was the most arousing thing Ghost had seen in a very long time. Who would have thought, all those times Riley had let his own imagination get the better of him one too many nights… it never occurred to him that his captain might have shared his, what could be called, attraction?

As he listened, each muffled cry from MacTavish becoming needier as he drew closer and closer to his own climax, Riley found himself palming his trousers and the shame didn’t even register. His mind was completely locked on watching his captain get himself off, the intoxicating friction against his own aching member only furthering his difficult attempts to keep silent.

His captain was shaking, Riley could see the way each motion of his hand made him tremble against the desk, his other hand balled into a fist and clenched tightly as he shuddered out ragged breaths. And suddenly it became too much for Ghost, he had to take care of his own problem. Before it was easy to deal with, that feeling of need, but now it was very distracting. And not in the good way.

So he took a few hesitant steps away from Soap’s room and rushed down the hall the rest of the way to the bathrooms, which were luckily just small single rooms to save on space and resources. The moment the door was closed behind him—quietly and carefully, as now would be an incredibly inconvenient time to get caught—Riley made sure to lock it and finally gave in when he could get off without anyone noticing. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed while he was outside of Soap’s door… a quick glance at his wristwatch confirmed that it had only been about six minutes. Six minutes and he’d gotten this worked up. New record, he thought with a guilty smile.

Before long Riley slipped his belt loose and let his pants bundle around his ankles, nearly tearing his underwear in his rush to take care of himself. It felt so goddamn good to give in like that, no matter how shameful it might have been. At the very least he felt accomplished for being smart enough to move before taking care of himself. It would have not only been foolish but also stupid to have stayed where he was. So instead of running all the way back to where he came from to finish the job here he was huddled in the bathroom over the toilet wanking himself off. It was the only thing on his mind.

“God—fucking—damnit, MacTavish, _why_ ,” Ghost hissed through clenched teeth, giving in to the urge to relieve the awful lingering ache in his groin and shivering as he did. He was already feeling close and he’d barely started, probably from his little adventure earlier. “… _F-Fuck_ …”

All the while Ghost could hear the soft echoes of his captain’s quiet groans of his name resonating in the back of his mind, only spurring him on further, that same familiar heat of lust spreading from his stomach to his groin and up his body like a thousand hands running their warm fingers temptingly against his skin.

And though he’d been waiting eagerly, agonizingly for his own release, when it finally hit him the force of it nearly knocked him over. His knees gave out and Riley forced his other arm off of himself to hold against the wall while he shivered there, a twitching mess.

He inhaled shakily and rolled some of the toilet paper down to tear it off so he could clean the mess he made off of himself and the toilet bowl. After making sure he hadn’t missed anything he dropped the wad of paper in the toilet and flushed it. Thankfully most of it missed his pants so he wouldn’t have to do any explaining of any awkwardly placed stains, which was good. Pleased with himself, Riley smiled as he pulled his underwear and pants back up and fastened his belt. And for good measure he even snatched up the can of air freshener after washing his hands and sprayed it in the small room. Didn’t hurt to be too careful.

Unlocking the door, he sighed quietly and stepped out into the hall, glancing around. It was a relief to see that no one was around still, so he could make a quick and easy escape. When he passed by the door to Soap’s room it was closed and everything was quiet. Looked like he’d finished up as well.

The thought returned to Ghost, of everything that had just happened, and he smiled a little wider to himself as he walked out of the building into the calming night air. He’d have to see if this habit of his captain’s was more frequent… maybe there would be a time, he might bring it up, to ask about it and maybe tease him a little, but that would come later. For now Ghost was happy with the way things turned out. He hummed a quiet tune to himself as he walked around, trying to make up his mind as to whether or not he wanted to try to get some sleep before the day began. Sneaking around was hard work, after all.


End file.
